Como Buenos Cursis
by MariieHyuga
Summary: One-Shot Neji y Hinata historia de romance, ¿que mas puedo decir?, pros y contras.....entren lean y dejen un Review ¿si?


**Antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hola se que no eh actualizado mis otros fics, pero me llego una ola de inpiracion yq ue se puede hacer con ella mas que plasmarla en papel o en una computadora...**

**Bueno espero que les guste ya saben Dejen Reviews plis!!! :) ya saben Reviews para lo que sea (exepto amenaza de muerte jeje...)**

**antes que nada perdon por los errores de ortografia o de escritura jeje...**

**ok a darle !!!:P**

**_Como buenos Cursis_**

**_***************************************************************_**

¿por que hay un espejo dentro de la regadera? me pregunte mientras me desvestia dentro de ésta , entiendo que en la regadera de los hombres deberia de haber uno, porque se razuran, pro este baño solo lo uso yo, y ademas ¿porque tiene que ser un espejo completo?

Me mire en el espejo, vi mi cuerpo, en ropa interior, un lindo conjunto de encaje rosado, vi mis senos, mmmm.... no estan mal, me dije y desabroche el brasier por delante, despues me depoje de mis pantaletas y las arroje fuera de la regadera con mi otra ropa, abri la llave del agua caliente y salio fria, puse uno de mis pies bajo el chorro de agua, seguia fria, note que mi pie ya no sentia frio y estire mi pierna para que tocara el agua, seguia fria, supongo que mi pie no lo sentia asi por que se habia acostumbrado ya al agua fria.

Salio el agua caliente, y abri la fria para que estuviera tibia, me adentre bajo el chorro del agua pensando, en lo que momentos antes habia pasado

Flash Back

Acababa de llegar, habia ido a caminar, y sopresivamente una tormenta de tierra me habia tomado desprevenida, cubriendome totalmente de tierra, al llegar a casa lo vi, estaba sentado en la sala , pensando, divagando, con los ojos perdidos, cuando me noto.

-Hinata-

-Neji-kun, hola-

-hola...-dudo- te gustaria ir al cine?-solto derrepente

-hai, cuando?

-ahora

No sabia que decir todo era muy raro el tenia 22 años y yo 21, nunca nos llevamos mal, pero tampoco eramos los primos mas cariñosos y apegados del mundo solo nos tratabamos como se diria "normal"viviamos en la misma casa, mi casa, ya que sus padres se habian ido a vivir al campo por cuestiones de salud de mi tia.

-ahhh... si claro, solo subo a bañarme y a arreglarme

-esta bien yo espero-fue lo unico que dijo, se recosto en el sillon y su mirada se volvio a perder

Fin de Flash Back

Mientras tomaba el shampoo en mis manos y lo colocaba en mi cabello, recorde que Neji le habia pedido mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre, me estremesi mientras me lavaba el cabello, eramos primos, pero mi familia vivia a la antigua, con compromisos, matrimonios arreglados incuso matrimonios entre la familia, y Neji era mi primo, era hijo del hermano gemelo de mi padre¿que tan enfermo es eso?, si almenos no lose duera un primo en segundo o tercer grado como el hijo de, primo de la tia de la hermana de no se quien, pero, no negare que esta guapisimo y que me encanta pero no se nada de el; lo unico que se es que sus mejores amigos eran un chico llamado Lee y una chica TenTen la cual creo que se muere por el ¿y me escoje a mi?, dios, no creo que esa informacion sirva para una relacion ¿que digo?¿ una relacion?, y me callo shampoo en los ojos.

Enjuague mi cabello y mis llorosos ojos, tome la esponja y comenze a enjabonarme ¿que le puede gustar de mi? y mire mi reflejo enjabonado de reojo en ese molesto espejo, no estaba mal, pero ni siquiera me habia hecho aun la proposicion directamente a mi, me habia enterado porque mi padre queria saber la decicion, y yo dije ¿sobre que?, me conto y quede en shock, el suposo que aun no "me lo pedia" y el ya le habia dado mi mano, desde eso hace mas de un mes, y me evita, no me habla y hoy me invita al cine, que raro, termine de bañarme cerre ambas llaves, tome mi toalla y me envolvi en ella, sali de mi baño y entre a mi habitacion , me seque el cuerpo con la toalla y despues me la puse en mi cabeza me gire para dirijirme al cajon de mi ropa y me vi refleada desnuda en el espejo de mi tocador.

Abri el cajon de mi ropa interior y mire todos mis diferentes conjuntos, habia muchos, y muy hermosos, tome uno con unas mariposas, tenia ya mas de un año ahi guardado, no me lo habia estrenado y me dije ¿por que no hoy?, tome el brasier, se abrochaba por enfrente, tanto tiempo y nunca me habia percatado de eso, al fin me lo puse y tambien las pantaletas, me diriji a mi closet y saque unos jeans algo desgastados, y una playera gris de manga corta con un dubujo de una bailarina de balet, me quite la toalla de la cabeza y por ultima vez seque mi cabello, me puse la ropa y me sente frente a mi tocador me sepille mi largo cabello azulado y suspire ¿por que yo? termine de sepillarme el cabello y lo deje suelto para que se secara. me puse unas zapatillas negras y una chamarra del mismo color, tome mi celular lo guarde en mi pantalon, tome mi cartera y la guarde en mi chamarra, no tenia animos de usar un bolso.

Al salir de mi habitacion me encontre con mi hermana Hanabi

-Nee-chan a donde vas?

-al cine

-con quien ?

-con Neji-kun

-ohhh... crees que hoy te lo pida?

-no lose

-que le contestaras?

-ya te dije que no lo se, adios

Baje a la sala y no estaba alli, estaba parado alado de la puerta se habia cambiado de ropa, ahora traia puestos unos jeans negros con unos tennis blancos con franjas azules y una playera blanca con el numero 87, traia su pelo suelto, largo casi tan largo como el mio ¿porque usara el pelo largo? me pregunte, todos en mi familia apesar de ser "hombres de negocios" usan el pelo largo, que extraño

-nos vamos?-sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance

-si

Me tomo de la mano, y nos dirijimos a su coche me abrio la puerta, ya abordo susurre que caballeroso, y luego el dio la vuelta al coche y se subio

-¿que te gustaria ver?- me pregunto mientras conducia

-no lo se, ni siquera se que peliculas hay- por error tomo mi rodilla en vez de la palanca de velocidades. quito su mano rapidamente y vi como se sonrojo, se veia lindo sonrojado.

Llegamos al cine, y compramos boletos para una pelicula romantica segun decia en la cartelera fuimos a la dulceria, eh de admitir que tengo miedo, miedo a que me guste Neji, miedo a que me quiera besar, pidio palomitas, una vez Ino me dijo que los hombres cuando quieren besar en el cine no piden palomitas, ya que no quieren tener entre los dientes cascarillas de palomitas. es una buena señal ¿no?. ¿besara bien?, me pongo colorada solo de pensarlo ¿ me gustara Neji? acaso estoy tan ciega que nisiquiera puedo contestar eso?

-Neji-kun!!!- dice una voz a mis espaldas

-Ten Ten hola

-hola, y quien es ella?-dice algo molesta la chica, mientras me señala

¿si quien soy? ¿como me presentara? ¿como su prima, como su prometida, como la chica que le gusta?, no creo que como su prometida aun no me lo ha pedido.

-ella es... Hinata -dice mientras le paga al vendedor

-ohhh-dice la chica mientras me escanea

-bueno adios-dice Neji mientras toma las palomitas y los refrescos

-vamos- se dirije a mi y me tiende su brazo para que lo tome, coloque mi brazo alredor del suyo, ¿poque lo hice? no lo se, solo se que la chica se quedo boquiabierta y sacaba humo.

En la sala del cine, nos sentamos y bajo los brazos de los asientos, otra buena señal, Ino tambien me dijo que cuando los hombres buscan tener "accion" tal como lo dijo mi rubia amiga, no bajan los brazos de los asientos, la pelicula empezo, comence a verla yo sostenia las palomitas, a la mitad de la pelicula sin querer y asi lo espero, el rozo uno de mis senos cuando tomo palomitas del bote, apesar de la oscuridad de la sala vi como se ponia tan rojo que casi brillaba. Me puse a pensar en sus pros y contras

Pros:

era alto, guapo, inteligente, sexy, sus ojos dios!!! son iguales a los mios pero aun asi dios!!!, sus voz varonil, su sonrisa cuando sonrie, su risa cuando rie, su cabello.

Contras:

frio, no se nada de el y ahhh si ES MI PRIMO!!!!

Esperen, la protagonista murio oh no, ahora el esta solo, perdio a su unico amor, comienzo a llorar Neji me tiende un pañuelo lo tomo y demonios ¿esta llorando? esta bien quitemos lo de frio.

La pelicula termino, salimos del cine

-¿quieres ir atomar algo?

-¿tomar?

-si un cafe

-ahhh cafe... si

llegamos al cafe de la esquina, el va por el cafe, y yo me siento, llega y me da mi moca de chocolate blanco, se me hace agua la boca y nos ponemos a platicar

-Bueno hinata... yo...

aqui viene la proposicion, cierro los ojos.

-queria saber si te gusto la pelicula

abro los ojos de golpe -¿que?

-¿si te gusto?

-ahhh, si algo tragica y rara, llore

-yo tambien

Dios confezo que lloro

-soy una persona algo sentimental, aunque no lo paresca

-ohhh

-una vez cuando eramos pequeños, recuerdo que te caiste por mi culpa y cuando te llevaron al hospital, llore por que te hize daño

-¿encerio?

-si- y comenzo a contarme cosas de su vida ahora se que su color favorito es el negro, que se peleo con us mejor amigo de infancia por un carrito, que su primera novia fue Temari y le rompio el corazon, que odia a un tal Itachi, que odia usar trajes aunque yo pienso que se ve aun mas sexy cuando los usa y pueden creerlo usa lentes de lectura tantos años y no lo sabia, quitare lo de no se nada de el ¿que interviene para que no seamos felices? ahhh si ES MI PRIMO

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver a casa

-si

Fuimos por el coche y en 15 minutos estuvimos en la mansion.

-Buenas noches- me dijo cuando cerro la puerta de su cuarto. tantas y tantas recamaras y su cuarto esta frente al mio.

Me quite mi ropa y me puse mi camison satinado, me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Me dormi pensando en que si no fuera mi primo, las cosas serian muy diferentes, me sumi en un profundo sueño, mas bien una pesadilla.

-¿Neji? ¿Neji?-todo estaba osuro.

-¿Hanabi?-grite, nada, nadie contestaba camine y me tropeze al levantarme las luces se prendieron

Lo primero que vi fue a un Neji recostado sobre una cama, estaba inmovil, me acerque a el, no respiraba.

-Neji!!!-grite y lo sacudi

-Es inutil-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, lo envenene, esta muerto, al voltear vi a Hanabi

-¿que?

-como lo oiste, LO MA-TE-

Nooo!!! me desperte gritando, me cai del la cama, estupida pelicula "romatica", recorde que la protagonista habia muerto porque el hermano psicotico del protagonista no lo queria ver feliz y entonses la enveneno ¿ y a eso le llamamos romance hoy en dia? Tengo sed ire por un vaso de jugo.

Al abrir mi puerta el abrio la suya, coo si estuvieramos sincronizados. Solo traia puesto el pantalon a rayas azul de su pijama.

-¿Hinata?

-yo... iba por un vaso de jugo...-me sonroje, y me puse una nota mental:"agregar muy buen cuerpo a las lista de pros"

-yo tambien, te acompaño y al verme se sonrojo, mi camison se habia subido un poco mas, dejando al descubierto mis muslos, lo coloque en su lugar y bajamos a la cocina, saque dos vasos para que el los llenara de jugo y me fui a sentar. Busque posibles explicaciones de mi sueño y encontre tres: a) queria ver a Neji muerto b) Hanabi es una psicopata y c) en verdad amo a Neji. Sali de mis pensamientos porque vi un vaso de jugo justo frente a mi Nariz

-gra-gracias

-denada

-Hinata...

-si

-yo...

-¿si?

-¿quieres mas jugo?

-no, gracias- bebi el resto de jugo y sali de la cocina, el me siguio

-Bueno....Buenas noches Hina...

-adios- me disponia a cerrar mi puerta cuando senti que alguien me tomaba de la cintura, fue Neji ¿quien mas?, me tomo de la cintura y me puso contra la pared, se acerco a mi, olia delicioso, puso sus labios sobre los mios, cerre los ojos, y comenzo el beso, suave, delicado, con ternura y mientras me besaba dijo "¿te casarias conmigo?", ahi estaba yo, entre Neji y la pared. abri los ojos, el beso paro no dije nada. el se despego de mi y se me quedo mirando, se arrodillo, tomo mimano y dijo "¿te casarias conmigo?" , no conteste se veia la tristeza en sus ojos, se paro y se dio la media vuelta, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta una vocecilla dentro de mi dijo "es la opcion C", Cruze el pasillo de una zancada, abri abruptamente su`puerta, el estaba ahi parado enmedio de oscrura habitacion al verme se giro. Me lanze a sus brazos y nos besamos, esta vez fue un beso tierno pero pasional, me rodeo la cintura con rus brazos y yo le rodee el cuello, ambos cerramos los ojos el beso se torno mas salvaje y introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, comenzo una danza dentro de nuestra bocas, sin romper el beso me tomo del tracero y me alzo yo le rodee la cintura con mis piernas, se dirijio a la cama y me deposito sobre ella, por la necesidad de aire rompimos el beso.

Me recosto en la cama, me dio suaves besos sobre los labios y me dijo que me amaba yo como buena cursi le dije que lo amaba mas, sonrio ahora la lista de los contras no existia mas. comenzo a besarme la cara, el cuello, mis senos por encima del camison, yo suspiraba, llego a mi abdomen, aun por encima del camison, mas suspiros, llego a mi zona intima la rozo por encima de las pantaletas de mariposa, yo lanze un debil gemido, Lindos, interiores, dijo yo me rei. alze la cabeza y vi un bulto en su pantalon.

Con los ojos me pidio permiso yo se lo di, con agilidad se quito los pantalones y los boxers, seguia con la cabeza alzada y vi su pene, era... como decirlo grande... otra cosa que agregar a lista de pros pense y despues me quito mis mariposas, estaba apunto de entar en mi cuando le dije:

-Neji espera,

-¿que pasa?

-¿te parece que esperemos a la noche de bodas?-su sonrisa se ilumino

-¿te casaras conmigo?

-claro- y me sente y lo bese, nos seguimos dando tiernos besos, se separo de mi se puso de nuevo su pijama y sus boxers, yo aproveche y tambien me puse mis pantaletas, fue a su ropèro y saco una cajita de un cajon. me sente en el borde de la cama y el se arrodillo abrio la caja que contenia un bello anillo de oro con un gran diamante canario en centro

-¿te casarias conmigo?

-si, claro que si.- y coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular y me beso tiernamente nos recostamos en su cama y nos quedamos abrazados dandonos besos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos, antes de perdernos en nuestro sueños:

-Mañana le avisare a tu padre

-Neji...

-¿si?

-Te Amo

y como buen cursi respondio -yo te amo mas...

**FIN**

*********************************************************************************************************

**Bueno, aqui una historia romantica, me gusto la verdad, todos merecemos un poco de romance... **

**y talvez han de pensar "esta chica esta obsceionada con el NEJIxHINA" y la verdad si, ultimamente si, y hey todos merecemos un amor, aunque en este caso sea incestuoso, jaja yo no tengo primos bua... bueno si tengo pero no. jaja me conformo con los primos o hermanos de mi amigas jeje....**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews porfavor!!! :P**

**Ya saben los adoro por el hecho de leer mis fics y los amare si dejan un Review jeje**


End file.
